


Even in death, she radiates light.

by Darth_Rainbow



Series: The Rightful Sin [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's POV, F/M, Rey's POV, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker spoiler, TRoS Spoilers, ben's pov of the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow
Summary: TROS SPOILERS - WARNING!Even in death, she radiates light.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: The Rightful Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576813
Comments: 28
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

Ben raises a hand, desperately clutching the wet rocks from which he is emerging.  
A sickening emptiness is creeping through his veins, clouding his mind. He can’t sense Rey anymore.  
Terror chokes him as he crouches on his elbows, his leg completely stiff, and then he sees her. The sight is even more horrid.  
Rey, _his Rey_ , is lying on the cold stone floor, spread in an unnatural pose, her candid clothes framing her figure. Lifeless.

Pain shoots through his whole body and the Force starts pulsing like never before. He can feel it in every fiber of his spirit, in every midichlorian in his blood.  
An abyss has opened in his soul. The Force Bond is broken.

  
Feverishly he crouches forwards, reaching Rey’s body. He tenderly takes it into his arms, engulfing it in his embrace. He places one hand behind her neck and the other on her stomach. She’s still warm. Even in death, she radiates light **.**

He has never known the depths of his heart until now.  
He closes his eyes, for the first time breathing easily when becoming one with the Force.  
For the first time in his life, he is at peace.  
  
He knows what he has to do. The Force flows through his cells, taking the life from his aching body and injecting it into hers. He never thought that dying could be so sweet.  
He calmly takes the cool air in, until his breaths become her breaths.

A love so deep to raise the dead.

He suddenly feels that someone grasps his right hand, and he opens his eyes in disbelief.  
There she is. Those eyes, who hold all the galaxies in the universe, are gleaming again. They are looking at him in confusion. Then something unexpected happens. They look at him with love.  
  
No, he must be imagining things.  
She raises up, without taking her eyes off him. He feels his soul is being shredded to pieces.  
She is alive. He looks all over her face, all over her body, he takes all of her in. She is alive.  
“ _Ben”,_ she says her name and then she smiles. And he knows that in this moment, it’s the most beautiful thing in the universe.  
He doesn’t say anything in return. He can’t. If he dares to speak, he knows he would break down.  
  
She raises his hand, caressing his cheek, and his heart stops beating. She is looking into his eyes like never before, reaching depths that no one dared to explore.  
Then she grasps the side of his face, and her eyes get even closer, so close that their eyelashes could touch. And then, her lips find his.  
His soul explodes.

The bond erupts like never before. He can feel the Force crackling all around them, consuming them. The very fabric of life seals their union.  
He brings her even closer. He has always desperately needed it. This is the first time she has ever been this near. This is the first time he can truly feel that he can surrender to her. This is the first time he realizes that she has needed him as much as he needed her.

He needs her close to him, for the first and last time.

After a moment that feels both like a flutter of wings and all of eternity, she stops.  
She’s looking at him like no one has ever done before.  
And then Ben smiles, and he feels like this is the first time he has ever truly smiled.  
This is the first time he has truly felt happy.

He looks at her in the eyes one last time, and he knows that he can go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's feelings during the kiss.

This bond the only thing she can sense. Everything else has disappeared. She doesn't know anything, she isn’t quite sure of who she is, even. She doesn’t know what is happening. What does it mean to be alive? She feels like she should know. Was living something more than what she is experiencing now?  
But she is existing. She knows because she feels this bond. She has become one with it. She is existing through it. Or maybe, it’s preventing her from going somewhere else.  
She feels it pulsating madly, she feels like it’s clinging to her, almost hurting her.  
  
A body. She has a body now. She had forgotten, for a brief moment, what was it like to have one. Then consciousness streams back to her. She can feel the force flowing through every cell, infusing life, through the back of her head and her stomach. She raises a hand to it, and she finds something soft and warm. Someone else’s hand.  
  
She opens her eyes slightly, and at first she can’t quite comprehend what is happening. She tilts her head forward and tries to discern what’s in front of her. Her heart starts beating again.  
It’s Ben.  
Strength comes back to her at once, and she quickly raises up. She meets his dark eyes, that glowing with a light she has never seen before. Looking at her like she’s the most important thing in the universe.  
He is alive, and well. He is holding her in his arms, and the embrace feels so warm and secure. Then she realizes something more. He was bringing her back to life.  
She looks at him with incredulity. Their eyes are still locked, they haven’t stopped since she opened hers.

  
“Ben” she says, and with a smile surfacing on her lips, she knows she can now truly call him that.  
  
He is with her this time. At her side and truly with her.  
He is looking at her like he can’t really believe that she is alive again. Like he can’t really believe that he could do that.  
But he did, she wants to tell him as she raises a hand to gently touch his face, to peer in his desperate and adoring eyes. He didn’t only heal her of a mortal wound, like not so long ago she did with him. He kept her there, holding to their bond so tightly to finally drag her back from wherever she was.  
  
And then she kisses him. Clutching his hair and his cheek maybe too tightly but she will never let him go, now. Not now that they are finally together.  
He brings her even closer, putting a hand at the back of her head and the other on her side.  
His lips are so full and soft and taste so good, and she can’t get enough of them.  
And in this kiss, she says everything that she never managed to tell him. How much she has always needed him, desperate for him to be with her through this messy thing called life. How much he deserved to be loved and cared for.  
The Force is soaring all around them, burning and singing, and she knows that this is was meant to be since the beginning.

  
When she interrupts the kiss, she does it only because she needs to look at him again. He looks at her with an unreadable expression, and for an absurd moment she is slightly afraid that he didn’t want that. Then he smiles, and this is the first time she has seen him smile, and this is the first time she has seen him truly happy. She caresses him tenderly, with all of the love and affection she is capable of. He is glowing of a light so pure and so bright. And he’s the most beautiful and precious thing in the universe.  
  
Then his smile fades. Her heart stops beating. What is happening?  
He falls backwards abruptly, and she can’t even catch him.  
She bends over him, and with sheer horror she realizes that life has suddenly gotten out of him. That is the price he had to pay to bring her back.  
He can’t go. He just can’t. 

She desperately tries to cling to him, to clutch him just as he did with her, to keep him here.  
But she can’t. She can’t even touch him, not anymore.  
He is disappearing so quickly that she doesn’t even have the possibility to lay on his body and cry goodbye.  
And so she stands over him, her blood turning ice in her veins, complete devastation shredding her soul, watching him dissolving out of this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and wonderful comments!!  
> You really convinced me to write also Rey's POV. The are a Dyad after all, we can't do one without doing the other :D
> 
> I also wrote a sequel to this short one, that is supposed to be a fix-it fic and so from this point on canon-divergent.  
> I decided to make two separate stories since some people might only want to read this scene through their eyes, without necessarily changing the canon, or perhaps not changing it in the way I would. So this work can be completely seen as autonomous and a standalone.
> 
> If, however, you are curious to read the other, you can go to my fic titled "The Rightful Sin". I have updated for now a small sneak peak, and will post the first full chapter later on. And yes, it's supposed to be a multi-chapter. I wait for you at the gate, if you want to embark on this journey with me <3.


End file.
